


Unconventional Heroes

by kiranightshade



Series: Stetopher Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Double Penetration, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale, One Night Stands, Savior Peter, Stetopher Week 2017, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles just wanted to have a good time. Peter and Chris Hale are certainly willing to help with that





	Unconventional Heroes

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

 

Stiles startles as an unfamiliar arm wraps itself around his waist. Upon seeing the look in the man’s eyes however, he makes himself look chastened rather than indignant. 

 

The man currently attempting to bully him into his bed bristles.

 

“An’ who the fuck are you then?”

 

Instead of answering him, the man turns to Stiles and scolds, “You know better than to talk to other men.” 

 

To the man, he says, “Sorry, but this one is mine.”

 

“Lil’ slut wasn’t worth mah time anyway,” the man grumbles before storming off. 

 

“You know,” Stiles hums, “you could have pretended to be a decent boyfriend.”

 

“As much fun as provoking that imbecile into a fight sounds, I’m afraid my husband over there would disagree.”

 

The man, who, now that Stiles is getting a good look at him, shall now be dubbed hot stranger, nods to where an equally hot stranger is reserving a corner booth. 

 

Something in Stiles pouts when he finds his hot stranger is married. He’s ready to make his retreat when Hot Stranger starts leading him to his table, where his husband is watching them and Stiles may not have much in the way of self-preservation but he knows not to mess with either of these guys.

 

But then they’re at the table and he’s being ushered between Hot Stranger and Hot Stranger’s husband and he’s not sure he ever had any control over this situation at all. 

 

Stiles is about to protest, but he’s talked over before he can start.

 

“Saving someone from a creep does not, in fact, give you a free pass into their pants.” Hot Stranger’s husband says as he takes a sip from his beer.

 

“Worked well enough on you,” Hot Stranger smirks. Stiles has a feeling that smirk doesn’t go away very easily.

 

The husband grumbles something under his breath and Stiles finds himself laughing at the childish display. The man has to be at least twice his age.

 

Both men look to him and suddenly his face is a lot warmer than it was and the arm sneaking it’s way over his shoulders really isn’t helping. 

 

“Oh, you won’t really deny us this, will you Chris? He’s adorable.”

 

The husband, now deemed Chris, appraises him silently, leaving Stiles warm for an entirely different reason.

 

“One dance,” Chris says, holding up his index finger for emphasis. “Once dance and we let him go.”

 

He finishes his beer in one chug and slams it on the table, making his way to the dancefloor, clearly expecting them to follow.

 

Hot Stranger leads him up to his feet. A series of questions die on his tongue when Hot Stranger brings his lips to ear and he says, “That’s assuming you’ll want to leave.”

 

Stiles supposes there are worse fates than being between two really hot men who want to rub against him. 

 

Their dance felt a lot more like grinding to the music, but that’s hardly unusual in a place like this. There are hands on his hips and his back, his thighs and even his ass on occasion and it’s exhilarating. Stiles isn’t shy either, not here. He finds that that beard really is as soft as it looks and both men are ridiculously well built. When Chris puts a thigh between his, Stiles can’t stop himself from leaning against Hot Stranger for purchase as he grinds against it. Soft lips ghost his neck before he can right himself and he goes boneless in their arms. They’re so close together, it’s a wonder he can breathe.

 

A sharp nip to his ear brings him to attention and Chris is looking at him with an expression Stiles wants to call endeared. 

 

Chris waves his car keys in question and Stiles is nodding immediately. 

 

Yes. Yes, please get me out of here.

 

Hot Stranger chuckles in his ear and he supposes he must have said that out loud. Stiles turns to face the man over his shoulder and smirks because, hey, it’s true. 

 

Their car turns out to be one of those super expensive sports cars that Stiles never bothered to learn the names of. Because of course it is. Chris drives while Hot Stranger keeps him company in the back. The back does not have much in the way of leg room, but it’s enough for Hot Stranger to latch himself onto his neck and just enough for Chris to grope at them during every red light they come across.

 

Their house is just as nice as their car would suggest, but Stiles barely notices as he’s dragged inside in a flurry of hands and teeth and rapidly disappearing clothing. The next thing he registers from the outside world is a mattress under his back and the click of a lid. 

 

Hot Stranger lifts him up with ease and then there’s a warm body against his back and slick fingers at his hole. Chris whispers nonsense into his ear while Hot Stranger lays a trail of bruising kisses down his torso, eventually ghosting over his very erect dick and Stiles whines. Hands run up and down his thighs soothingly before moving his dick to the side and Stiles is about to say something but then there’s a tongue running up the underside of his dick and then he’s swallowed down completely in one swoop. 

 

Chris hits his prostate at the same time and all breath leaves him. 

 

They prepare him for a long time, longer than anyone else has ever done. Chris doesn’t stop until he’s got all five fingers thrusting without any resistance and Stiles is begging for them to fuck him. Hot Stranger coos at him as he sinks down onto Chris’ lap and Stiles is too gone to care. 

 

As Stiles adjusts to Chris inside him, which doesn’t take long, Hot Stranger pull shim into a deep kiss that distracts  him long enough for Hot Stranger to slick his own fingers and prod at his hole. Stiles gasps into his parted lips as a single finger pushes inside. 

 

“You didn’t think Chris would have all the fun, did you?”

 

“I—I’ve never—“

 

“Shh,” Chris soothes, “We’ll take good care of you. Won’t we Peter?”

 

Peter hums affirmatively as he adds another finger and begins to stretch him even further. Stiles isn’t really sure what noises he makes after that, but he knows there are a lot of them. Chris starts thrusting around the third finger and when Peter pulls out, Stiles whines. 

 

It’s nothing compared to the noise he makes when Peter enters him. It burns at first, but not for long, then it’s all intense pleasure, and too many limbs everywhere. There’s filth in his ear, tongues down his throat and wherever he touches seems to be firm muscle. It’s easily the best fuck Stiles has ever had.   

 

He’s sore the next morning, but pleasantly so. The sun shines higher than he’s used to and there’s no hangover to suffer because he didn’t have a drop of liquor the night before. The sheets are soft and Stiles gins sleepily to himself when they don’t stick to his skin because he definitely passed out the night before and one of his strangers must have cleaned him up. 

 

He rolls onto his back, stretching with a groan. The smell of cooking bacon fills the air and Stiles’ stomach grumbles in response. 

 

The bathroom door opens to reveal Peter in all his naked glory. Stiles is happy to note that he’s just as attractive in the daylight. 

 

“Chris is a lucky man,” Stiles sighs. 

 

Peter hums in agreement, as he pulls a pair of sweats on and makes his way over to the bed. “I am quite the catch.”

 

Stiles snorts, “And modest too.”

 

Peter smirks again, leaning down for a chaste kiss before rising for the door.

 

“Breakfast should be done soon. Feel free to shower and we’ll take you wherever you need to go. Your clothes are in the dryer as we speak.”

 

“Thanks. This has got to be the most courteous one night stand I’ve ever had. I don’t know if I need to raise my standards or just keep sleeping with hot older men.”

 

Peter chuckles, “Come down whenever you’re ready.”

 

 

 

*** 

 

 

 

The shower is heavenly and the food delicious. By the time Peter has him on the road, he thinks he’s going to miss their company. Which is not something he’s used to after a one night stand, but he’s not unintelligent and he knows that he’s hardly the first man they’ve invited into their bed and he’s not likely to be the last. 

 

Peter drops him off at the club where his jeep is waiting. Stiles gives his thanks before exiting the car and expects to leave it as that. He’s not expecting Peter to walk him to his car and he’s certainly doesn’t expect to be drawn into one last heated kiss before finally parting ways. 

 

He’s left panting against the side of his jeep and he doesn’t move until Peter’s driven out of sight. It’s with a satisfied grin that he takes his keys out of his pocket only to see a slip of paper fall to the ground. 

 

It’s what Stiles can only assume to be Peter’s number. He bites back another grin and heads home.


End file.
